Naruto's New World
by Spartan-259 Raphael
Summary: After the defeat of Sasuke and Madara, Naruto, the last being on the planet due to the Madara, Plans on creating a Non-War World. With the help of Kyuubi, who gave all his power to stop Madara become a demon, Creates a creature known as Arceus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Naruto. Okay so I had this in mind for a while, and since I got Pokémon White I've been playing it nonstop for days no and this idea popped into my head. I am not abandoning my other stories but I will put them on temp Hiatus until I gain interest again. To me it's one of those phases and I'll eventually go back into my other stories but for right now I'll be doing this story. Any way I was playing white and I thought this will be a great idea. Okay so in this story will be a god-like Naruto. He will be immortal due to the fact Kyuubi Gave up his power to Naruto to beat Madara making him a demon.**

**Summary: After the defeat of Sasuke and Madara, Naruto, the last being on the planet due to the Madara, Plans on creating a Non-War World. With the help of Kyuubi, who gave all his power to stop Madara and helped unlock his own Rinnengan, Creates the being known as Arceus as well as more creatures with different appearances, giving each and every one of them a different power, all of which see him as their father. After many millennia he rejoins society in hopes to see the world once again.**

**Poll: I will have a poll on the pairing for Naruto, Just PM me or check the poll on my Profile page. I will show you on how the poll is going. You can suggest but you must give me a good reason! Don't like it too bad. I personally like poke/Human because I read some really great ones and enjoyed them. There will be lemons so if you pick a Pokémon but don't like the idea of Pokephillia then don't vote. The Harem limit is 8 so pick wisely. These are the pairing choices:**

**Cynthia: 2**

**Dawn:1**

**Annabel**

**Fem Lucario: 1**

**Fem Zoroark: 2**

**Latias**

**Juniper: 2**

**Cheryl: 1**

**Serperior:1**

**Hunter J: 2**

**Bianca (B&W):1**

**Bianca (Heroes)**

**Sabrina: 1**

**Zoey**

**Skyla: 1**

**Elesa: 1**

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

I sat stood atop a cathedral looking over the city. I believe they called this place Saffron city. I wore a white and black coat as well as black cargo pants and white battle armor underneath the coat. I had dark purple eyes with the rings emanating from the pupil. Although beautiful the air was somewhat unclean so I did the next best thing and left the city via floating through the air. I then smelled something in the air it was very familiar. I then looked around for the familiar scent and saw someone familiar flying across the sky.

"Ho-oH" I called out to the bird. He then stopped flying and flew in place he turned and had a surprised look on his face.

"Father, what are you doing here? "He asked perching himself down upon a tree.

"It's time to help the world for the better Ho-oh. I think I should rejoin society" I asked him sitting on a branch across from him.

"Really? Whatever for?" asked Ho-oH with a surprised face.

"I've been watching you all grow since you were all eggs and when you all left I felt empty, like I had no purpose, I want to find somebody to help me fill up that hole again."

"Father…you raised us well and while some of us turned better than others, we all love you as a son or daughter should. Don't be so hard on yourself." Ho-oh said shifting on the branch slightly.

"I know but I know I failed with a few of you, Kyurem fights with Reshiram and Zekrom most of the time, Moltres, Zapdoz, and Articuno, they all fight each other. Some are helpful to others like Mew and Arceus." I said looking up at the night sky.

"As I said father, we may have quarrels with each other but in the end we truly love you as a father, I may not be as old as say Palkia and Dialga, but I'm old enough to know that I think you need a mate or mates." Said ho-oh

"I know I hope you all are alright with this" I said with a sigh.

"How could I not be ok? We are finally having a mother."

"Thank you for understanding Ho-oh"

"I'll tell the others later don't worry about it, though some like mew will be a little mischievous towards your mates" I laughed at the true statement.

"Speaking of other siblings how's your sister Lugia?" I asked him

"Don't know father…I've been roaming around haven't checked up on her lately." He said about ready to take off.

"She's your sister, check up on her. Remember what I told you all about family" I said looking at my son.

"Family is important because they are the only ones you have, I know dad, you taught all of us that, though more to it to heart than others." I sighed knowing full well it was true. Pokémon like Kyurem and Rayquaza became more cold hearted than say Celebi and Mew.

"Go on…I'll meet you all soon, don't cause any trouble. Remember I love you all like my real children but that doesn't stop me from kicking your ass to next week." I said with a small smile.

"Don't worry I'll be fine and I'm not Groudon and Kyogre father." I laughed knowing the quarrels they often had.

"Just warning you." I said levitating and heading toward pallet town. When I touched down I saw the lab and walked straight for it. When I arrived I saw Professor talking with a few others who were also dressed in lab coats each one varying in age and one of them a female. Oak finally noticed me and turned to greet me.

"Can I help you?" asked oak.

"Yes, I wish to register as a trainer." I said.

"You're kind of late to receive a starter" Said the more skinny than the others.

"I have it covered do not worry." Oak nodded and went into the back

"Yes give me a second. Let me go retrieve your essentials." That's when an older male noticed my eyes and spoke up. That's when Oak came back with pokeballs and a pokedex

"My word what is wrong with your eyes?" everyone turned and noticed. I sighed hoping no one noticed. Each professor and every one of them had different reactions. Professor Oak had a look of curiosity, Elm had a look of surprise, Birch had a look of amazement, Rowan had a look of indifference but if you looked close he was analyzing me, and Juniper had a small look of longing on her face.

"A genetic trait passed down through my family, I'm the last of my clan." I said looking away remembering my mother. I may be a demon but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings of a human. I still remembered when I first met my mother within my mindscape. I cried when her soul disappeared from my mind. They all felt a little sympathetic and looked at each other. They all nodded toward each other and one stepped up to me, it was Juniper.

"Well, should you ever need us, call anyone of us, we'll be happy to help." I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, anyway, I must be going I have to meet up with few of my friends." Oak nodded and handed my pokedex and pokeballs. He explained them and patted me on the shoulder.

"Unfortunately I have no Pokémon left to give you" I waved him it off and smiled at the professor.

"Don't worry about it" He nodded and projected his hand.

"Have a good journey. And good luck." I smiled and left the research building. I then looked out to the sky and whistled. Out of the bushes jumped two figures, one black and the other blue. When they appeared in front of me they took the form of two different forms, One of Lucario, the other of Zoroark.

"Hello you two. Causing trouble?" Lucario responded politely and respectfully.

"No Naruto-sama, we were behaving ourselves."

"Really? What about Zoroark." I asked probably knowing the answer.

"I was good" Said the dark fox.

"As good as the devil when tempted with a pure soul" replied Lucario with a small hint of humor in her voice.

"I was going to ask if you guys wanted to accompany me on my journey" I said pulling out two pokeballs I painted. On one was a blue maelstrom like pattern the other was black with red markings.

"We would be glad to accompany you Naruto-sama" Said Lucario getting down on one knee.

"Sure, I'll do it hot-shot" said Zoroark. I nodded and threw the pokeball to each one, the maelstrom patterned to Lucario, and the black one to Zoroark. After catching them both I began to head toward Pewter city.

(A half Hour Later)

When I finally arrived to Pewter I noticed that the supposed Gym leader is leaving on the road to Mt. Moon with a 10 year old kid and a orange haired girl of the same age, maybe a year older. I quickly caught up the three and quickly asked for the Pewter city gym leader.

"Yes, that would be me, what do you need."

"I wish to challenge you for the gym badge." I said in a slightly more polite tone.

"I guess I could…but it would only be a Two-on-Two as I only have two Pokémon." I nodded at the agreements. I quickly turned to the orange haired girl.

"Can you be the referee?" she nodded and went in the middle of a flat ground "Two-on-Two, No Substitutions." Brock nodded and pulled out a pokeball.

"Wait, who are you?" said the 10 year old kid. He had a Pikachu on his shoulder that seemed to be a little nervous about something.

"Just call me Naruto Uzumaki." They all nodded and Brock threw his ball.

"GO Geodude!" said brock as he threw his ball. Out of the ball came the said Pokémon.

"Get ready for battle Lucario!" I said as I threw the blue colored ball. Out of the ball came out Lucario Kneeling. All three of the trainers pulled out their pokedex to get info on it.

"-No Information Available-" they all looked at me questioningly.

"She isn't from this region; as such she isn't in your pokedex yet." They nodded put the devices away.

"Geodude, Roll out." Brock said, the said Pokémon began rolling towards the Canine.

"Hold your ground Lucario." The Misty and Ash looked at me in shock until Geodude hut and it bounced off without a scratch.

"How come it didn't hurt Lucario?" Ash asked me in an attempt to understand.

"Rock moves won't work; it's a fighting-Type steel-Type Pokémon." Brock cursed and yelled towards Geodude.

"Earthquake!" Then all of a sudden the ground began to shake.

"Close Combat!" then through the shaking ground she kicked Geodude into the surrounding rock, knocking him out cold. Next thing Lucario knew she slipped and hit the ground, knocking her out, I recalled her and put the ball back on my belt. Now it was a One-on-One.

"Go Onix!" the said Pokémon appeared waiting for a command.

"Get ready for battle Lucario!" All three of them looked at me questioningly.

"Wasn't she just knocked out?" asked Misty.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Then the said Pokémon appeared on the field ready to strike.

"Fine, Onix Earthquake!" then hit the ground with his lower body and it caused the ground to shake. Then Lucario began to shimmer to reveal Zoroark.

"What?" said Ash currently surprised at the revelation.

"Zoroark, the Fox Illusion Pokémon, has the ability to take the form of the Pokémon or humans. Now…Night Daze." Zoroark's eyes glow light blue and her body becomes surrounded by a crimson aura. She then raises her arms above her head. When she does, the aura around her forearms gets thicker. She then slams her arms down into the ground. A pink and crimson glowing forcefield of energy appears from the aura around Zoroark's arms and grows larger, spreading all around it.

"Onix Dig!" the rock snake quickly went underground dodging the attack. Zoroark looked around calmly, waiting for the rumble of Onix moving through the floor. Then Onix roared from the ground and Zoroark attempted to dodge but Onix grabbed her leg and slammed her into the ground. Zoroark cried out in pain.

"Zoroark, finish this! Night Daze!" Then she slammed her hands on the ground again causing a shockwave of dark energy hitting Onix knocking him out cold. Brock smiled and recalled Onix.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki." Brock pulled out a badge and handed it to me.

"It was a very nice battle. And you deserve this." I put the badge within my coat and pinned it.

"Hey you should join us on our journey you look like you could use someone to walk with." Said Ash playing with Pikachu a bit.

"He's right so why not join us?" asked Brock as he looked at Mt. moon.

"Alright…Why not!" Ash then cheered and we all left toward Cerulean city.

**Ok so I decided the first 8 women to 5 votes will be in the Harem. I know this one is a little different but please don't flame me for it. Ive been playing white and absolutely fell in love with Zoroark and I wanted to do a fic like this for a while. The poll on my profile is up so go and please vote! I had help with this by maaka oro. Signing out…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Naruto. Okay so I had this in mind for a while, and since I got Pokémon White I've been playing it nonstop for days no and this idea popped into my head. I am not abandoning my other stories but I will put them on temp Hiatus until I gain interest again. To me it's one of those phases and I'll eventually go back into my other stories but for right now I'll be doing this story. Any way I was playing white and I thought this will be a great idea. Okay so in this story will be a god-like Naruto. He will be immortal due to the fact Kyuubi Gave up his power to Naruto to beat Madara making him a demon.**

**Summary: After the defeat of Sasuke and Madara, Naruto, the last being on the planet due to the Madara, Plans on creating a Non-War World. With the help of Kyuubi, who gave all his power to stop Madara and helped unlock his own Rinnengan, Creates the being known as Arceus as well as more creatures with different appearances, giving each and every one of them a different power, all of which see him as their father. After many millennia he rejoins society in hopes to see the world once again.**

**Poll: I will have a poll on the pairing for Naruto, Just vote on the poll on my home page. It's too troublesome with all of the Pm's so see the poll result on the profile. You can suggest but you must give me a good reason! Don't like it too bad. The poll will keep going until I think that there are enough votes. I personally like poke/Human because I read some really great ones and enjoyed them. There will be lemons so if you pick a Pokémon but don't like the idea of Pokephillia then don't vote. The Harem limit is 8 so pick wisely. **

**This is now the Harem locked list:**

**Cynthia (OK)**

**Fem Lucario (Ok)**

**Latias (Ok)**

**Fem Zoroark (Ok)**

**Juniper (OK)**

**(To clear up a few questions, People later as in Gen. 3 maybe {there will be 5 parts for all 5 regions, all around 20 to 30 Chaps} they will view him as a god but not at this moment, Right now from a Pokémon P.O.V. view yes but they will not bow or anything but if he asks them to do something they will do it without question.)**

**(Yes they treat him with respect due to the fact that they view him as a father figure as he created them)**

**(it won't destroy the future plot, I'll make it work)**

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

I yawned as we slept in the Pokémon center near the entrance to Mt. moon. I looked out the window as the night blanketed the sky. I began thinking long ago of a night just like this one…

(Flashback)

I stood over two bloody corpses as the moons rays covered us, my nine tails flowing softly in exhaustion. I, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, for the first time in years, cried my heart out. I lost everything to those damned Uchiha. I cried to the heavens asking Kami to bring them all back, make it the way it normal again. It wasn't so. I knew that one day this war would come to an end, but not like this. I was hoping that after all of this, I and the rest of Konoha could have a grand party to celebrate. I know now that this world was doomed from the beginning. I looked at the Necklace my mother left me in my birthright. I clutched it tightly acting as though it was my lifeline. And to me it was, for my sanity anyway. After wearing a mask for many years, finally showed my true emotions and cried my heart out. After hours of crying, I stopped and just sat there down on my knees, knowing that everyone I cared about will never come back.

"Kit!" I heard within my head. I was so broken down I couldn't acknowledge the old Fox. "Kit…we have to talk" Said the fox sounding like he was tired.

"About what? Look around you fox! Everything's gone!" I roared the last sentence.

"That's true kit but, with your Rinnengan and your demon abilities you could create a new world, a world free of war and suffering. Think about it, no more loss and pain from war. You were destined to save this world or destroy it, this world was beyond lost! Start a new one" I began mulling it over, and the more I thought about it the more it was true, more and more people fell to the dark. And for everyone I saved, 4 were corrupted, now is my chance to start a new world.

"You're right, okay so how do I do this?" I said standing on my two feet.

"Well your Rinnengan has the power over life and death right? Technically we could create life if we had a body and since you have the power over the elements, you could use them to create a body and my suggestion is do an egg as it would be easier to contain the body and soul." And I did so; the first egg I created was white with a golden ring around it.

(Flashback end)

I smiled as I recalled my first son, Arceus He may not have been as hyper as I was when I was a kid, but he was just as curious. Then were my second oldest triplets, Giritina, Dialga and Palkia. They were closer when they were young but for some reason something tore them apart little by little. To this day I have no idea why they fight, then was Reshiram and Zekrom, and so forth and so on. Some were more caring and helpful like Mesprit and Celebi, while others had rivalries going on.

I sighed happily, now this world is thriving, one without war and pain. The only problem is Team rocket and other such organizations. I clenched my fist remembering what Giovanni did for money and power. Much like a certain Uchiha, the thrived for more power and money and took whatever it took for either/or. I sighed and climbed into bed and shutting my purple eyes for tomorrow.

(Next day)

I got up and stretched my arms and legs getting ready for the day. I smiled as Pikachu and Lucario were arguing over something. Brock and ash were trying to break up the two before it became a no holds bar fight.

"Okay you two break it up, we have to get going." I said recalling Lucario into her ball.

"He's right if we leave now we could make it to cerulean by 11:00 tonight" Said Brock looking at his region guide.

"Well then let's get going!" said Ash walking out the door of the Pokémon center. I chuckled being reminded of myself when I was only 12 or 13. Misty shared her concern on going into a dark cave.

"We'll be fine, don't worry." She nodded and we headed into the cave. I pulled out a match and lit a lamp Brock brought with him. We began walking while passing many Zubat and Geodude. After about two hours of walking we found a tunnel with a source of light.

"That's strange, does anyone know of any mining around here?" I asked curiously.

"Not that I know of" Said Brock going over his guide once more.

"Let's check it out just in case" Said Ash rushing in with Pikachu running in after him. I then rushed in after him. Grabbing him by the collar and stopping him dead

"Let's go in slow just In case." I said to him as Brock and Misty finally caught up. I did a shushing motion and snuck closer, when we got close enough I saw what we were looking for. There were Team Rocket grunts guarding a huge stone door. When I got a closer look at the door it had a symbol all too familiar.

The symbol of Konoha

Under the symbol it read "Gravesite of our past Hokage's, May the Will of fire forever burn."

My anger peaked but I cooled enough hide all 3 of us and then we see a Rocket administrator pass onto his way to the door. Out of his case he pulled out explosives to blow open the door. "Well, let's see the riches these 'Hokage's' had. Ne?" He said putting the explosives on the door. That's when I finally exploded.

"LUCARIO, ZOROARK, DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" I roared as dark red energy swirled from my body. The two said Pokémon appeared from their balls ready to fight.

(With Arceus within the Hall of Origin)

"Father is not happy, I pity the poor fool who angered him" said Arceus watching over Sinnoh.

"Should we help father?" said Crescelia with a hint of worry. She was thinking that her father was going to get hurt.

"No, I shouldn't worry too much about him, he is more powerful than me after all" Said Arceus sighing.

(Back to Naruto)

The energy swirled around me much like a deadly dance of yokai. I grew more animalistic with my whiskers growing thicker. The administrator stepped back in fear, the grunts ran away screaming who Lucario and Zoroark caught.

"Let me live, I'll give you anything you want. Money, Power, Women." I snarled at the man.

"Leave, and don't come back." He then ran away stumbling as he did so. The energy receded and sighed.

"What was that all about?" asked Misty somewhat shaken by what she's seen.

"Don't worry about it, Lucario! Use Aura Sphere; destroy the tunnel around the entrance,"

"Right!" and she began destroying the tunnel closing off the tomb for good.

"Let's get out of here." I said leading as we began searching for the entrance, after a few hours of walking with ash asking brock some questions and things of the sort. We sat and began to make camp. We had a fire going and I lay within my tent. I stared straight up thinking about the past now that I've seen that symbol. That on door brings up memories of one time…

(Flashback)

"Why are we here Father?" asked Arceus with Giritina, Dialga, and Palkia following close behind. They were much smaller, they reached the size of my waist, well Arceus did, and the other three were slightly smaller than he was.

"Because…I want you four to see my father, mother and grandmother" I said pushing open the stone door. When the four of them stepped inside they all noticed one thing, a huge statue of a fire. On the engraving at the bottom read, "Our Hokage's died fighting for this village, but through the will of fire, they continued and that has made Konoha Prosper."

"Remember, that through the will of fire you four can do anything."

"Father, what is the will of fire?" asked Giratina lying on the floor.

"It's the will to keep on going, never give up." I said as each of them had a thoughtful look on their faces.

(With Naruto)

It's been so long since that day. Well, I'll think about it tomorrow.

**Whoo I did 2 chapters in two days. Damn I'm good. Anyway, I'll try to update everyday until Monday as im on spring Break right now. Ok so, the Harem list above are locked in so you all keep voting. Please don't pm me with Harem lists as I,m trying to count em all. So please stop sending me Pms on that stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Naruto. Okay so I had this in mind for a while, and since I got Pokémon White I've been playing it nonstop for days no and this idea popped into my head. I am not abandoning my other stories but I will put them on temp Hiatus until I gain interest again. To me it's one of those phases and I'll eventually go back into my other stories but for right now I'll be doing this story. Any way I was playing white and I thought this will be a great idea. Okay so in this story will be a god-like Naruto. He will be immortal due to the fact Kyuubi Gave up his power to Naruto to beat Madara making him a demon.**

**Summary: After the defeat of Sasuke and Madara, Naruto, the last being on the planet due to the Madara, Plans on creating a Non-War World. With the help of Kyuubi, who gave all his power to stop Madara and helped unlock his own Rinnengan, Creates the being known as Arceus as well as more creatures with different appearances, giving each and every one of them a different power, all of which see him as their father. After many millennia he rejoins society in hopes to see the world once again.**

**Poll: I will have a poll on the Pokémon for Naruto. They will most likely start off as the first or second evolution.**

**(I also changed it to nine due to the fact that many people pm'd me begging to have Zoroark in the story)**

**(Ok so now this harem is locked, if you want to see more characters in the Harem, Pm me and I'll consider it, keep in mind that when you Pm me you have to have a good reason.)**

**This is now the Harem locked list:**

**Cynthia (OK)**

**Bianca B&W (Ok)**

**Fem Lucario (Ok)**

**Elesa (Ok)**

**Fem Zoroark (Ok)**

**Juniper (OK)**

**Sabrina (Ok)**

**Skyla (Ok)**

**Zoey (Ok)**

**(Ok guys, it's been forever since I've seen Pokémon, so you'll have to forgive me if this story is nothing like canon. I hope you all enjoy it anyway)**

**(Naruto's POV)**

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

I was woken up by a light hitting my face. I sat up and looked around. As the others got up I noticed moon light shining through a cave entrance. I was immediately curious and stirred the others.

"Guys, Get up, I think I found the way out." I said waking them up.

"Ugh what time is it?" asked Ash.

"Around 2:00 get up I found a way out I believe." I said gathering my things.

"This better be good" Said Misty in an annoyed tone.

"It is, now, get up" I said looking at the entrance/exit. After every one was ready we headed towards the opening and when we did so we saw about four or five Pokémon dancing on a giant stone. I smiled at the ritual that the clefairy were doing. I came out and watched them dance and enjoyed it. The others did so and looked at the ritual with astonishment. I turned to the others and spoke to them "C'mon lets get going."

"Oh no you don't!" we turned to see the same administrator from before with over twenty Rocket grunts. I snarled at the man who seemed more confident.

"Didn't I tell you to never come back?" he smirked and pulled out a ball.

"You cost us a fortune from that tomb, so the Leader wants your head in its place." He said throwing the ball in the air. Out of it came a Nidoking who didn't look pleased. All of the other Grunts threw their balls to reveal Zubats, Rattatas and Pidgeys. I smirked at the number, the others backed away in fear of the amount of Pokémon.

"You wanna play like that? Fine" I said removing my coat. I then projected my palm towards them

"Stop him! Kill him!" yelled the administrator. All of the Pokémon began doing their long ranged attacks.

"Get out of there!" yelled Brock seeing the scene unfold before him.

"Storm Style-Storm Shield!" I called out as the attacks raced towards me. Then all of a sudden a shield of white and blue energy appeared from my palm. All of the attacks were absorbed within the shield. For every attack that impacted the shield it sent an attack towards its source knocking out all the Pokémon. They all looked dumbfounded at this. "My turn." I said releasing the shield. "Earth-Style-Rock Prison." Then all of a sudden a prison boxes with a hole for air surrounded each of the rocket members. "Don't worry, I'll call jenny so you don't rot here like the garbage you are." I said patting on the rock prison.

"Get me out of here you freak!" roared the administrator as he tried breaking the prison.

"Like the abilities? It was a gift of Arceus." I said technically not lying since it was a gift to him from me. I turned to the others, "NOW let's get out of here."

"That was so cool, how did you do that?" asked Ash.

"It was an ability passed down through my generation." I said, again technically not lying since it was given to me by the Rinnengan. "Let's hurry before more of these goons show up." They all nodded and i called out Lucario.

"Can you find a way out Lucario?" she nodded and kneeled and placed her palm on the floor. Her four appendages on her head rose as she manipulated her aura to map out the cave. After a few moments of waiting her appendage fell and she stood.

"The exit is just north of here about half a kilometer, more or less." She spoke telepathically pointing towards the exit. I nodded and we all began walking towards the exit.

"How come those goons wanted to get into that tomb? I've been meaning to ask." Asked Misty looking at from behind, I stiffened at the question.

"Team Rocket wanted to get the riches of the Hokage's, the leaders of a village before the time of Pokémon." I said subconsciously running my hands over my mother's necklace.

"There was a time before Pokémon?" asked Ash truly curious as he had Pikachu on his hat.

"There are things best left a secret." I said somberly. I said going into my memories once again remembering a time…

(Flashback)

"Why are we here Father?" asked Arceus as we stood in the ruins of Konoha. He was much older now and about the size of a two story building.

"I wanted to show you what happened to my people, before they were destroyed, I want you to promise me to help me make sure this never happens, not again, never again."

"Father?" he asked curious, he looked around and looked at the ruins.

"We were destroyed by war…I am the last left of my people, of the Shinobi. I ask you as a father to make sure this never happens again." I said looking at the cracked faces of the past Hokage's.

"Father, I promise." He said looking down at me.

"That's all I ask Arceus." I said closing my eyes and looking up towards the blue sky and smiling.

(Flashback end)

I smiled and we finally left the cave and saw Lucario was looking at me worried.

"You ok Master?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine Lucario. Just remembering a fond memory." I heard Ash ranting about Gary or something but I paid no mind. We just headed our way to Cerulean city. Misty kept protesting that we shouldn't go but we paid no mind to her. I had released Zoroark and Lucario for a stretch as we headed towards the city. When we arrived Ash immediately wanted to go challenge the gym which misty kept saying was a bad idea.

"Why do you hate being here so much Misty?" I asked her as we headed towards the gym. After a while she and brock had run off to god knows where.

"I just don't like it." She said somewhat stubborn. I sighed at the orange haired tom-boy. When we arrived we saw three girls swimming with their Pokémon in sync. After they had finished I clapped for them. After introducing themselves as the sensational sisters they asked us what we were doing here.

"Well we wish to challenge you for the cascade badge" I had told the sisters.

"Sorry we can't, we were beaten three times in a row from kids from pallet so just take the badges" Said one of the sisters. Misty then barged in declaring herself the fourth sensational sister. Its time like these I tune out and barely get the gist of what they are saying.

"Fine then I'll battle you" Said Misty tossing her pokeball into the air. Out of the ball came Staryu standing atop one of the platforms. Ash tries to send out Pikachu, but he refuses to fight. He sends out Butterfree instead to fight Misty's Staryu. The fight goes on for a couple minutes with Misty's sisters looking on with interest, and Butterfree is defeated. Ash then sends out Pidgeotto and Misty sends out Starmie. Pidgeotto is about to defeat Starmie when Team Rocket makes a not-so dramatic entrance by crashing through a wall. They manage in sucking up the Sensational Sisters' Seel and Pikachu is swept into the water. Zoroark who had been sitting on the sidelines napping, got into a battle stance. Ash then looks like he realized something and called out to Pikachu.

"Pikachu Thunder bolt!" Then Pikachu began electrocuting team rocket, Zoroark then kicked all three of them into the water. They were sucked up by their own machine and thrown out the other side. I then realized that the machine was about to blow.

"Zoroark, Quick, Turn the machine off" I called out to the canine. She quickly ran over and smashed the controls, which turned the machine off.

The three sisters came up to us with a smile on their faces.

"Thank you for saving our Seel and getting rid of team rocket for us. So I think that this belongs to the both of you." One of the sisters said handing us our badges.

"Now wait a minute you can't give them a badge they haven't defeated a gym leader" Said Misty in protest against her sisters.

"Well if ash would have brought out his Pikachu, he would have won either way. And him here, Naruto I believe his name is, looks like no push over, like he has done this longer than you have" Said another sister.

"Well good luck you guys, come back soon!" said a sister winking towards me. Zoroark growled lowly so others wouldn't hear, It I heard it clearly.

"Are you jealous Zoroark?" I whispered to her with a smirk. She then blushed underneath her fur.

"W-why would I be jealous of her?" she asked looking away.

"I could see in on your face Zoroark, your blushing!" I said playing around with the fox.

"I'm not blushing!" she called out in embarrassment.

"Alright I won't tease you no more, c'mon you guys lets head to viridian city." I said calling out to Ash and the others.

"Yeah let's get going!" and on that note we left on the road to viridian.

**Ok so this is my third chapter in this story. Man I'm on a roll this week! I never did it this fast before! Anyway I have a poll now on who should be Naruto's team. I already have a third Pokémon for this story and someone gave me the idea for it. I thank them and don't want to reveal it to early as they said it in review. Next chapter will be on Him meeting Cynthia, Yes I know its off canon but Cynthia heads to different regions so I thought it would be cool to introduce her next chapter. I know I skipped a lot of dialogue with they gym battle episode, Please forgive me due to the fact that I hardly remember the episode as it is. As I said if you want to suggest anything PM me don't put it in a review because if I do, do the idea it will reveal it. So thank you and signing off…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Naruto. Okay so I had this in mind for a while, and since I got Pokémon White I've been playing it nonstop for days no and this idea popped into my head. I am not abandoning my other stories but I will put them on temp Hiatus until I gain interest again. To me it's one of those phases and I'll eventually go back into my other stories but for right now I'll be doing this story. Any way I was playing white and I thought this will be a great idea. Okay so in this story will be a god-like Naruto. He will be immortal due to the fact Kyuubi Gave up his power to Naruto to beat Madara making him a demon.**

**Summary: After the defeat of Sasuke and Madara, Naruto, the last being on the planet due to the Madara, Plans on creating a Non-War World. With the help of Kyuubi, who gave all his power to stop Madara and helped unlock his own Rinnengan, Creates the being known as Arceus as well as more creatures with different appearances, giving each and every one of them a different power, all of which see him as their father. After many millennia he rejoins society in hopes to see the world once again.**

**Poll: I will have a poll on the Pokémon for Naruto. They will most likely start off as the first or second evolution.**

**(I also changed it to nine due to the fact that many people pm'd me begging to have Zoroark in the story)**

**(Ok so now this harem is locked, if you want to see more characters in the Harem, Pm me and I'll consider it, keep in mind that when you Pm me you have to have a good reason.)**

**This is now the Harem locked list:**

**Cynthia (OK)**

**Bianca B&W (Ok)**

**Fem Lucario (Ok)**

**Elesa (Ok)**

**Fem Zoroark (Ok)**

**Juniper (OK)**

**Sabrina (Ok)**

**Skyla (Ok)**

**Zoey (Ok)**

**(Ok guys, it's been forever since I've seen Pokémon, so you'll have to forgive me if this story is nothing like canon. I hope you all enjoy it anyway)**

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

As we headed to Vermillion city and making a few stops along the way. On the way we stopped in the middle of the forest. We conversed, enjoyed ourselves and ate. I laughed as Lucario was being annoyed by Zoroark who begged her for something to do. Pikachu was eating with Ash and misty was talking with Brock. I smiled as I saw the others just hanging out and chatting. We laughed and just enjoyed ourselves. Then next thing we knew a few archeologists ran deeper into the forest. I managed to stop one and ask him.

"What's the rush?"

"The people that were digging her a few days ago found something, a village from what it seems…a time before even Arceus." At that my heart skipped a beat. I knew where the village was but I didn't want people figure out what happened to the villages. Thankfully I put the scrolls within the Hall of Creation as Arceus called it. I turned to the others.

"You guys go on ahead; I want to go check this out."

"Are you sure?" asked Brock knowing this must have been important. I nodded and recalled my two Pokémon and began heading towards the excavation site. A million things began going through my head. I was worried about if they find something they shouldn't. Many things kept going into my head and the more things that went through, the more I got worried. When I finally arrived saw something I was hoping to see later.

The face of Tsunade Senju on the Hokage Mountain

My heart clenched at the sight of seeing my pseudo grandmother once again. I looked around to see parts of the village wall excavated as well as parts of the Hokage building, As well as other buildings such as the library and academy. Fortunately I got rid of buildings such as armories and weapon shops. This brought back so many memories that I loved. I walked up to the wall and brushed it with my fingertips. I felt nostalgic just being at the wall of the old village. A tear escaped my remembering all the people I lost in the war, Tsunade, Hinata, Kakashi, Iruka…everyone, even Sai, I lost them all to the war. It's been so long since I see them. Is this Kami's torture? But from what I lost, I gained. I have a new purpose in life now. That purpose is to help my children whether voluntarily or not. I then heard a voice from behind.

"Hello. May I ask what you are doing here?" I turned to see a tall blonde with her hair covering one side of her face. She bore black clothing and had two head pieces much like a Lucario's. To me she was simply beautiful.

"Oh…sorry about this. It's just that my grandmother used to tell me tales of villages that went through war and were destroyed much like this. When I heard they found one of the villages I was ecstatic and has to come see it. She also told me of demons and gods that watched over these villages." I said with a small smile on my face. The woman smiled slightly and walked over.

"Well since you have such an interest in history such as this I'll allow you to stay. My name is Cynthia it's very nice to meet you." She said projecting her hand.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze; it's very nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand. After we parted and smiled to each other.

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of tales did she tell you?" asked Cynthia looking at the village with great curiosity.

"I'll be more than happy to tell you." I said staring at the Hokage monument. I pulled out two pokeballs. "But first you have to beat me for them, one for mythology and the other for history." She smiled in eagerness and pulled out two of her pokeballs.

"I'll be happy to accept your challenge." She said throwing one of her pokeballs high in the air. Out of the ball came a Garchomp, the other was a Milotic. They both look well trained and toughened. I smirked. I then threw my pokeballs high up in the air.

"Lucario get ready for battle!" I said as two Lucarios came out of the pokeball. She smiled pointed towards the one on her left.

"Milotic, Hydro Cannon" As her Milotic charged the shot, the right one moved in to attack Garchomp without orders. The one on left tried to stop Milotic's attack but was hit dead on with the cannon and the illusion disappeared to reveal Zoroark. "So you tried to use Zoroark to confuse the types huh? It's a great tactic for Pokémon who only know a single type of move. But that won't work on me. Garchomp, forget that one go for focus blast on Zoroark."

"Dodge IT!" I yelled out as Garchomp launched the attack. She managed to dodge most of the attack but was hit in her left leg, throwing her to the ground. She tried to stand but barely got up. "You can barely stand, I'm pulling you back!" I said pulling out her ball.

"Don't! I can still do this, I want to do this." She roared to me and flinched as pain traveled up her leg. I was slightly taken back by this and smiled. I turned to Cynthia, who smiled at the display of courage and drive. It then began to rain hard and Milotic looked refreshed.

"Alright, but if you get hurt anymore like that and I'm pulling you back" I said while closing my eyes.

"Understood" said Zoroark. I opened my eyes to see Garchomp and Milotic ready for battle.

"She must adore you if she is willing to continue with that kind of injury" Said Cynthia smiling. I looked towards the dark fox Pokémon and smiled.

"And I couldn't be any happier with my choice, so let's continue." I said as I then called out to my Pokémon. "Zoroark, Night Daze!" she then raised her arms covered with dark energy and slammed her arms on the ground sending a shockwave towards Milotic. She managed to dodge the attack and send out a water gun towards the dark Pokémon. She took the damage head on and knocked her back. Then Milotic took a hit to her body from a kick from Lucario.

"Why don't you pick on me!" roared Lucario towards Milotic. Then Garchomp tackled Lucario away from Milotic.

"Now, Zoroark, Double Team." Then copies of Zoroark appeared all over the place.

"Milotic Hydro Cannon!" then Milotic charged the water attack and shot it towards a few of the illusions but what she didn't anticipate was that I was behind the illusions. The attack hit dead on pushing me back all the way into a building. At this Zoroark got pissed and her arms began to glow with lightning, the skies darkened more as lightning passed from cloud to cloud. Lucario saw this and thought one thing.

'She isn't! She would!' Zoroark raised her hand above her head. Above in the sky, the lightning took the shape of a giant crow. "Stop you'll kill that Milotic!"

"I don't care she hurt Naruto!" Cynthia heard this and had a look of shock and horror on her face. She then brought her hand down as the crow flew down towards the water type Pokémon who braced herself for the impending doom. The attack exploded in a shower of lightning and when it finally cleared to reveal me who took the hit. I had large burns all over my body and lightning coursed around my body as I was in deep pain. I may have been a demon but I still felt pain, I took the full brunt of the attack. I coughed up blood as I fell to my knees.

"Oh my god!" said Cynthia rushing over towards me. Zoroark looked like she was about to collapse into tears and break down.

'I hurt him, I can't believe I just hurt him' she thought falling to her knees and began to cry. Cynthia carried me into the medical tent they stationed outside the village excavation site. Unfortunately since my natural affinity is wind and since Wind Jutsu is weaker against lightning it took me longer to heal.

(Next day)

I woke with bandages all over my chest and I sat up and looked around. "Ugh…I'm going to have a talk with her later about using deadly moves like that." I said regaining my bearings. I then saw Cynthia asleep near my bed with her head on my legs. I sat up and stirred her.

"Huh? Oh! Naruto you're awake! Thank you so much for protecting my Milotic, I owe you so much that I don't think I could ever repay that debt." She said hugging me.

"Don't worry about it…you don't deserve to have your friends to be taken from you. But I will have to talk to her about using that move again." I said the last part in an annoyed tone.

"I've been meaning to ask, what move is that I've never seen it" she said curiously. I sighed and looked outside.

"It's called Kirin. When we were training one day, me and Lucario headed to go get supplies and I told her to stay out of trouble. Apparently one of the old clan leaders of the past called Sasuke Uchiha created the technique. He wrote it within a scroll in case he had children and he died. She managed to swipe it of a rich guy who gloated he will learn a very powerful move. She took it and managed to learn it within the half hour we were gone. I told her to only use it when she's protecting something precious to her." I said looking at the downcast Zoroark sitting outside on the hill.

"Well thank you for protecting Milotic." She said giving me a hug. She released me and stood.

"Well I'll tell you those old legends when I'm up and at em."

"Thank you, I'll be at the site."

**Whoo four chapters in 48 hours. Man I'm good. Well I thought it would be cool to do something like this for awhile and to me it came out perfect. Well review and vote on the poll. I don't have many votes yet to be descisive. I liked this chapter a lot and I hope you do to.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Naruto. Okay so I had this in mind for a while, and since I got Pokémon White I've been playing it nonstop for days no and this idea popped into my head. I am not abandoning my other stories but I will put them on temp Hiatus until I gain interest again. To me it's one of those phases and I'll eventually go back into my other stories but for right now I'll be doing this story. Any way I was playing white and I thought this will be a great idea. Okay so in this story will be a god-like Naruto. He will be immortal due to the fact Kyuubi Gave up his power to Naruto to beat Madara making him a demon.**

**Summary: After the defeat of Sasuke and Madara, Naruto, the last being on the planet due to the Madara, Plans on creating a Non-War World. With the help of Kyuubi, who gave all his power to stop Madara and helped unlock his own Rinnengan, Creates the being known as Arceus as well as more creatures with different appearances, giving each and every one of them a different power, all of which see him as their father. After many millennia he rejoins society in hopes to see the world once again.**

**Poll: I will have a poll on the Pokémon for Naruto. They will most likely start off as the first or second evolution.**

**(I also changed it to nine due to the fact that many people pm'd me begging to have Zoroark in the story)**

**(Ok so now this harem is locked, if you want to see more characters in the Harem, Pm me and I'll consider it, keep in mind that when you Pm me you have to have a good reason.)**

**This is now the Harem locked list:**

**Cynthia (OK)**

**Bianca B&W (Ok)**

**Fem Lucario (Ok)**

**Elesa (Ok)**

**Fem Zoroark (Ok)**

**Juniper (OK)**

**Sabrina (Ok)**

**Skyla (Ok)**

**Zoey (Ok)**

**(Ok guys, it's been forever since I've seen Pokémon, so you'll have to forgive me if this story is nothing like canon. I hope you all enjoy it anyway)**

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

I sighed as I left the tent. I looked around and saw Zoroark sitting atop a small hill crying. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She stiffened at this thinking I was going to get mad at her.

"I'm not mad Zoroark. I understand why you did it, but it was an accident. Please don't use that move again unless you really have to, understand?" I asked her looking at her. She stopped crying and smiled at me.

"I understand." I stood and smiled at her.

"C'mon, I want to go see Cynthia, I made a promise and I intend to keep it." I said offering her a hand. She smiled and took it. I brought her up and we headed to the excavation site.

When we finally arrived we saw Cynthia reading a few scrolls the archeologists found. When I happened to look over her shoulder to see what it was, it was about the Shinigami.

"You know many considered him the god of death." She was jumped and turned around.

"Don't sneak up on me like that" Said Cynthia rereading a passage over.

"Hey I didn't sneak up on you, you weren't paying attention, there's a difference" I said with a small smirk on my face. She blushed slightly and tried to reprimand herself.

"Yes, well, these books are so fascinating to me; I've been studying up on mythology for years and something new like this hooks me quick." I laughed at this.

"I could tell…well I promised you the stories so I might as well begin, which do you want first, Mythology or History?" I asked her sitting down next to her. She immediately answered.

"I wish to hear about the Mythology first." I nodded and began telling her stories of the shinigami and Kami. The many things people assumed they did, and what they already did do, such as sealing away demons and the sort. After I finished with the mythology I went onto the history with all five great villages and much smaller ones. The wars they all participated in and the destruction of the world. Cynthia was hooked on every word I told and wanted to know more with each story. Every so often she asked questions such as 'who was a specific person' or 'What happened to the village.' All of which I was more than happy to answer, keeping myself out of all of the stories. While I did find her attractive, I did not know how she will react towards my true past.

"Mew" We both heard. We looked around to see my daughter floating around giggling. That's when I noticed something on her tail. It was my necklace. I felt around my neck for it to feel it was gone. I immediately lunged for the necklace. Who Mew kept it out of my reach.

"Hey give that back!" I said trying not to reveal my parentage. Every time I got close she took it further away from my reach. All the while Cynthia was smiling at this whole interaction. While she was shocked I did not try to catch me, she smiled at it knowing I was different. I had finally gotten ahold of my necklace and put it back around my neck. I threw Mew a playful glare who giggled all the while. During the whole time Cynthia laughed every so often.

"What? She took my mother's necklace and I wanted it back." I said trying to explain my actions.

"I can tell." She said while standing up. Mew floated over to her and giggled. Cynthia found Mew's action contagious and smiled. Mew began pulling her somewhere by her hand.

"Umm ok where are we going?" she asked the pink cat.

"Don't ask, it's so much easier that way." I told her while following them. When we arrived to where Mew was taking us, we found a nice set of mountains with a beautiful sunset.

"Oh wow…this is so beautiful." She said looking in awe at the setting. She just stood there and watched the whole thing take place. Unknown to me a few of my children were watching the whole time.

(With Giritina in the Distortion world)

"Well looks like he found a nice strong mate" said Giritina looking at a ball through the lake not too far from where we were standing. He chuckled a little thinking about playing match maker.

(With Crescelia hiding within some bushes)

"Well, knowing Father he will have a new mate soon. If only he did this long ago, he would have been happier sooner." Sighed Crescelia, She took off towards her island smiling at the fact she will have a mother soon.

(With Celebi hiding on top of a branch while eating a berry)

She was watching in fascination at this and kept watching while she continued to pluck berries while eating them. She giggled when she saw the both of us sit in the ground and watch the sunset together.

(With me and Cynthia)

I sighed as we sat down on the ground watching the sunset. After about 10 minutes of sitting there and watching the sunset we finally stood up and smiled at each other. As we began to walk back a vine wrapped around my ankle and tripped me landing on Cynthia and as we both hit the ground we found ourselves kissing.

(With Celebi)

She giggled as she watched the making of her trick at play. She flew off happily knowing she's helping her father with his mate. She gave one last look and flew away.

(With Giratina)

"Whoo! Go Father!" Giratina cheered watching it from one of the spheres.

(With me and Cynthia)

After I pulled myself off the kiss but I was still above her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-Mph" I was cut off by her pulling me into another kiss. I immediately relaxed into the kiss and began to get into it. She had her hands around my neck and I placed my hands on her hips. We just lied there kissing until we needed air and pulled ourselves away. I just stood their speechless and sputtered. She giggled and got us both up.

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies." She said putting her fingers on my chin. She began walking away swaying with every step. Like any male would do I just followed her like a zombie. After arriving at the site once again we exchanged smiles and just stood there. "Well since we kissed you owe me a dinner later" she said with smirk on her face.

"Yeah I saw that coming, sure why not! C'mon, I know a place in vermillion city with bomb sea food." I said offering her a hand.

"Lead the way" she said making sure she had all her Pokémon and took my arm and we headed towards vermillion city.

(10 Min Later)

We finally arrived and immediately headed towards the restaurant that I was speaking about. After taking a table and enjoying ourselves and talking about ourselves a little more, we ate and then just sat there talking not caring about anything but there and then.

"You know now that Mew has taken a liking to you, she'll often play pranks on you ever so often." I said playing with the chopsticks.

"Really?" she asked with a smile on her face, letting me know she was enjoying the date.

"I've been around her a few times, you'll see her again and eventually she'll play a prank much like she did to me earlier with my necklace." I said with a smile on my face.

"Well I'll have to be ready then." She said with a giggle. I immediately heard a voice that I recognized.

"Naruto, it's about time you caught up!" said Ash walking in with Pikachu and the other two following behind. I immediately noted that misty gave Cynthia a dirty glare. Cynthia took heed of it but put it away as jealousy over something. Brock immediately saw Cynthia and began declaring his love and asking for dates, which was stopped when Misty kicked him into a wall.

"Who is this?" asked Ash with a little bit of enthusiastic in his voice.

"This is Cynthia. Champ of Sinnoh, we met at the excavated village, one thing led to another and we ended up here having a nice peaceful date together." I said greeting them to her. "Cynthia, these are my travel companions, Ash is the one with the Pikachu, Misty, and Brock is the one stuck in the wall." I said greeting her to them.

"Nice to meet you all" she said offering her hand to Ash who took and shook it, Misty still giving a glare to Cynthia, Shook her hand. She immediately turned to me. "Well I enjoyed our Date Naruto; Maybe we could see each other soon and go on another date." I smiled to her and nodded.

"Well I'll see you soon Cynthia, I'll likely send you more scrolls if you want to read them." She smiled.

"That would be great. Bye Naruto." She then gave me a quick chaste kiss on the lips and pulled away and walked out of the restaurant.

"I don't like her" said Misty immediately as she left.

"Please I seen that look on women's faces before, your jealous of her bust size, get over it. I'm heading to the gym."

**Whoo Chapter 5 is up and running. I'll admit I got stuck on the very beginning but I managed to pull through. So the first date finally happened and I thought this chapter came out Great. Remember to Review and vote please. The more reviews I get the more drive I have to continue the story. I still need more votes for the Pokémon so please vote on my profile, thank you for reading and signing off…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Naruto. Okay so I had this in mind for a while, and since I got Pokémon White I've been playing it nonstop for days no and this idea popped into my head. I am not abandoning my other stories but I will put them on temp Hiatus until I gain interest again. To me it's one of those phases and I'll eventually go back into my other stories but for right now I'll be doing this story. Any way I was playing white and I thought this will be a great idea. Okay so in this story will be a god-like Naruto. He will be immortal due to the fact Kyuubi Gave up his power to Naruto to beat Madara making him a demon.**

**Summary: After the defeat of Sasuke and Madara, Naruto, the last being on the planet due to the Madara, Plans on creating a Non-War World. With the help of Kyuubi, who gave all his power to stop Madara and helped unlock his own Rinnengan, Creates the being known as Arceus as well as more creatures with different appearances, giving each and every one of them a different power, all of which see him as their father. After many millennia he rejoins society in hopes to see the world once again.**

**Poll: I will have a poll on the Pokémon for Naruto. They will most likely start off as the first or second evolution.**

**(I also changed it to nine due to the fact that many people pm'd me begging to have Zoroark in the story)**

**(Ok so now this harem is locked, if you want to see more characters in the Harem, Pm me and I'll consider it, keep in mind that when you Pm me you have to have a good reason.)**

**This is now the Harem locked list:**

**Cynthia (OK)**

**Bianca B&W (Ok)**

**Fem Lucario (Ok)**

**Elesa (Ok)**

**Fem Zoroark (Ok)**

**Juniper (OK)**

**Sabrina (Ok)**

**Skyla (Ok)**

**Zoey (Ok)**

**(Ok guys, it's been forever since I've seen Pokémon, so you'll have to forgive me if this story is nothing like canon. I hope you all enjoy it anyway)**

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**-The Cruise and Revealing of one's Past-**

It's been a day since I beaten the Vermillion city gym leader. He reminded me a lot of Kiba with his arrogance. I smiled and remembered that Ash boasted that he has more Pokémon than me, at which point I didn't care. I enjoyed having Lucario and Zoroark. I sighed as I saw the S.S. Anne. Ash wanted to go but we had no money for tickets. Then two school girls offered us tickets. I looked at them curiously.

"Why are you giving us the tickets?" I asked her.

"We won these and we don't want to go on some boat" Said the one with red hair. Ash grabs the tickets and looked towards the three of us.

"C'mon guys we get free tickets, I say we go." Said Ash rushing towards the Anne, I sighed as I followed with brock and misty not far behind. After arriving on the boat I see countless trainers talking and eating. I instantly recognized one looked towards the others.

"You guys go on ahead, I see someone I want to meet." I said getting away from Ash and the others. After passing a few people I met with the person I wanted to meet.

"Cynthia!" she turned and smiled.

"Naruto, I see you bought some tickets." She said with a small smile.

"We didn't buy them, some school girls given us the some school girls who had won them and didn't want to get on the boat." I said sighing.

"Huh, that's the same way I got my ticket" she said a little surprised. She shrugged waving it off as coincidence. We began chatting and having a good time until the boat finally took off. We laughed and chatted and enjoyed ourselves.

"Why don't we go eat for a little bit." I said with a smile. She smiled back and took my arm.

"Sure, I've been hungry anyway." She said as we headed to the mess hall. As we headed there, we ran into a few people who looked a little strange but we paid no mind to it. When we arrived we ordered our lunch and enjoyed ourselves. Halfway through our dinner I suddenly got a solemn face.

"What's wrong?" she asked seeing the look.

"Cynthia…I know you've only known me for a few days, but I've been hiding something…can we head up to my room, I don't want people to hear this." She nodded and I paid for our lunch and headed to my room. When we arrived and sat on my bed. She sat next to me and looked at me.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked slightly scared.

"Do you know how I knew those stories?" I asked her looking at the floor. She then had a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, you told me your grandmother told them to you." She said. I sighed knowing that this was going to be hard.

"While that's not a lie, it's not the whole truth…" I closed my eyes and clenched my fists hoping that she won't reject me. "The truth is…I am from the time." She was now really confused.

"But for you to be from that time you'd have to be over millennia old. You barely look over my age" she said looking at me with curiosity.

"The reason I survived so long is…sigh…is due to the fact I'm a Demon." I said waiting for the backlash.

"You look like a normal person to me; I don't see how you're a demon." I sighed and I stood. I removed my coat armor. I lowered my pants slightly to reveal a long bushy fox tail. Then two fox ears that have been lying flat on my head popped up and twitched slightly in anticipation.

"Believe me now?" I asked my tail waving slightly. She nodded and stood. I closed my eyes waiting for a punch or something. I was shocked when I felt a pair of lips touch mine I opened my eyes to see it was Cynthia that was kissing me. When she pulled away she looked at me with a smile.

"I don't care you're a demon, in the time I've known you, you proved to me your anything but a demon. And the fact that you trusted me enough to tell me so, well it just proves that I love you more." At that statement I tackled her to the bed and kissed her furiously. She kissed back with as much ferocity and more. We kissed more and she ran her fingers through my hair.

(Some fun here and there, an hour later)

She laid her head on my chest and we lied there in content to be with each other. Then all of a sudden we felt the ship shaken violently and were thrown out of the bed. We quickly put our clothes on and hurried out of the cabin. The ship rocked violently and had thrown us up against the wall knocking us out cold, Unknown to us that the ship was sinking towards the bottom of the ocean.

**Okay so this is my first lemon so please don't flame me for it. I wanted to get this out of the way because I won't be doing a lemon for a long time. I put this in here due to the fact that some people wanted a lemon and I had satisfied them. Keep in mind I won't be doing a lemon for some time so don't go bugging that I do another. Enjoy this one for now and enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Okay so moving on from the lemon, I will need help with introducing more of the harem women later so please Pm me ideas. While I'm sure I could figure it out, it would be nice to have some ideas just in case. Okay, I know Lucario and Zoroark haven been in these last two chapter, don't worry, they'll have their spotlight. The only thing I'm worried about is the fact in a few days I'm going back to school and I won't be able to update as often as I would like and I sincerely apologize for this. Please keep in mind that I will try and update as often as I can and will promise I will continue this story until I'm finished with this story. Please review as it gives me the drive to continue the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Naruto. Okay so I had this in mind for a while, and since I got Pokémon White I've been playing it nonstop for days no and this idea popped into my head. I am not abandoning my other stories but I will put them on temp Hiatus until I gain interest again. To me it's one of those phases and I'll eventually go back into my other stories but for right now I'll be doing this story. Any way I was playing white and I thought this will be a great idea. Okay so in this story will be a god-like Naruto. He will be immortal due to the fact Kyuubi Gave up his power to Naruto to beat Madara making him a demon.**

**Summary: After the defeat of Sasuke and Madara, Naruto, the last being on the planet due to the Madara, Plans on creating a Non-War World. With the help of Kyuubi, who gave all his power to stop Madara and helped unlock his own Rinnengan, Creates the being known as Arceus as well as more creatures with different appearances, giving each and every one of them a different power, all of which see him as their father. After many millennia he rejoins society in hopes to see the world once again.**

**Poll: I will have a poll on the Pokémon for Naruto. They will most likely start off as the first or second evolution.**

**(I also changed it to nine due to the fact that many people pm'd me begging to have Zoroark in the story)**

**(Ok so now this harem is locked, if you want to see more characters in the Harem, Pm me and I'll consider it, keep in mind that when you Pm me you have to have a good reason.)**

**This is now the Harem locked list:**

**Cynthia (OK)**

**Bianca B&W (Ok)**

**Fem Lucario (Ok)**

**Elesa (Ok)**

**Fem Zoroark (Ok)**

**Juniper (OK)**

**Sabrina (Ok)**

**Skyla (Ok)**

**Zoey (Ok)**

**(Ok guys, it's been forever since I've seen Pokémon, so you'll have to forgive me if this story is nothing like canon. I hope you all enjoy it anyway)**

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**-Getting off the sunken ship-**

A police boat resting near the site where the St. Anne went down, Officer Jenny, on board, sadly tells of how Me, Cynthia, Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie, and James went down with the ship and that their promising careers as Pokémon trainers come to a sudden end. She tosses a bouquet of white flowers into the sea and salutes as it sinks down.

I instantly woke and quickly gathered myself; I looked out the window to see fish swimming. That immediately alarmed me and I woke Cynthia.

"Huh?" said Cynthia instantly waking up.

"Hime…look out the window…what do you see?" she instantly did so and began to put the pieces together.

"We sank; apparently the airtight doors saved us from drowning but the ship still sank." She said trying to figure out what doors to head out. Then instantly a light bulb appeared in my head. I instantly called out my Lucario. She came out kneeling ready to receive a command.

"I need you to find out which rooms aren't flooded and see if anyone is still onboard." She nodded and placed her hand on the floor (ceiling?) and began to get an aura map of the boat. She instantly stood and began leading the way.

"I found a few aura signatures this way" she said heading towards the signatures she was talking about. She instantly got a grin. "So master, does this mean that I have to listen to her now too?" she asked with a smirk. Cynthia and I blushed at what she was implicating.

"Be quiet…you should get laid yourself" Lucario then began stuttering and gave me a glare. She continued walking until we finally met up with Ash and the others.

"It's good to know you guys are ok, but we just sent golden to find a way out of the ship. Since the deck is below" Said brock looking at the water.

"That's a good idea, let's wait and see what she brings up." After a minute she brings up Team Rocket. I suddenly sighed. "Might as well help them." I said and began to lay them on the floor. After regaining consciousness they look around and immediately see us and stood up and pulled out their Pokémon ready to fight. Brock and Ash sent his Onix and Bulbasuar respectively. The ship began rocking back and forth. I then noted the sway and Cynthia roared at them.

"Put them away! You're offsetting the balance of the boat." She told them. They reluctantly agreed and put their Pokémon.

"She's right…we'll have to wait untill we get out of here first" Said Brock sighing.

"Our best option is to head up to the hull and burn a way through and swim out" Said Cynthia looking around for a way up. Then Misty spoke up looking around.

"I know the way out, I built a scale model of the Anne and I should know the way to the hull." I nodded and we began heading up to the hull of the ship often using Onix as stairs. After around half an hour of navigating the ship we came across the engine room with no bridge to get across. The engine room was aflame from corner to corner. I sighed and tried up thinking of a few scenarios to get us across. That's when an idea came to mind. I smirked and looked to Cynthia. She looked at me questioningly until I picked her up and flew across. She yelped in surprise when I did so and clung onto me. I smirked and finally let her down on the other side. When she regained her bearings she smacked me and muttered.

"Sexy-baka" I smirked and flew back across and did the same to the others who had different reactions. All of which I laughed at. We finally reached our destination. I looked to Ash ho nodded and called out Charmander.

"Charmander make a hole in the ship." Everybody else called out their water Pokémon and all tied us to one. When the hole finally appeared and water gushed from the hole and after Ash recalled his Charmander and we all headed through the hole to the surface of the water. When we arrive to the surface we clung to water Pokémon. I sighed looking around and sighed knowing we will be out here for a while. We finally made a raft after gathering the things that are floating around. We all sat atop the raft relaxing after sending out our Pokémon to go search for something. We don't wait long since Pidgeotto brings back a very dead looking team rocket. I sighed and looked towards the others.

"Might as well give them a burial at sea" I said doing a chant for them and was about to push them off when the three of them immediately woke scaring us all.

"Zombies!" yelled ash when Cynthia smacked him.

"They're not zombies fool; they were just knocked out from lack of air." She said sighing hoping to have gotten rid of team rocket. 'Maybe next time' she thought looking out towards the sea. We all sat there getting hungry and thinking a way back to shore. The others began complaining that we had no food. I began thinking of calling my daughter Lugia or son Kyogre to help but thought against it as it would raise too many unneeded questions. I sighed and began weighing our options. On one hand I can head out by myself and float to shore with the Rinnegan or just wait here until help arri-

"You really are useless" yelled James and kicked the Magikarp into the water. I looked at him and shook my head at the adult that truly is a child. I snorted and looked to Cynthia who looked annoyed and put a hand on hers which made her smile and I smiled back to her. Then out of the water appeared a Gyarados. James began desperately trying to command his newly evolved Gyarados but to no avail. I thought of a way out until Misty's Pokémon began to haul us at full speed away from the Pokémon. Eventually we slowed down and thinking we finally got away until a Gyarados appeared from underneath the water and began circling us.

"Dragon Rage" I whispered out as I saw the dragon go faster. Next we saw 3 more Gyarados appear and began doing the same as the other Gyarados. Then a cyclone began lifting us into the air. We began holding onto each other. Then we were thrown in different directions.

-Me and Lucario-

I groaned as I sat up. I looked around to find myself sitting on a beach. I sighed and woke up Lucario she groaned as she sat up and looked around.

"Ugh where the hell are we?" asked Lucario.

"Looks like some kind of island." I then reached for my belt and noticed Zoroark's ball was missing. I began searching around for the said ball. I then saw Milotic lying close to the water. I sighed and woke her.

-Cynthia-

She groaned and looked around sitting up she stood and noticed that she was in some kind of forest. She looked around to see Zoroark's ball and checked her belt and noticed four balls were missing. She sighed and released Zoroark and they began trekking through the forest, hoping to find somebody. 'Just better not be team rocket' thought Cynthia as she began imagining ways to torture team rocket for holding Pokémon and people at figuratively gun point.

-Me-

We began looking around for anybody else that arrived on the island and find either Cynthia or Ash. I hope to find the former first. Just to make sure she's alright. I know she can take care of herself but my demon instincts tell me that I have to protect her at all costs. I sighed and tried to calm myself from going feral and tearing down trees just to find her and ravage her. Thankfully I managed to control my instincts over many years. I just hope that she doesn't hurt herself. 'Man since when did I become a mother hen?' I asked knowing that I've become protective of my mate. She accepted me for being a demon and I hoped that she would accept me for having a connection to a Pokémon. I sighed knowing this was going to be a long week.

**(IMPORTANT-READ)**

**Okay so this chapter is more summary and less dialogue than a few that I've done and I apologize and I will have trouble updating as often as the first six chapters. I'll be updating "Hopefully" once a week. As I said at the top I go through Phases and I will update but I have now become a Brony. I will do "My little Pony" fics soon and as I said before I apologize for the chapter being just summaries and not a lot of dialogue, I hardly remember the episodes as it is and I can't seem to remember dialogue. I promise that the others will be as long as before, I might do a time skip where they are on their way to the next gym because frankly I don't remember the next episode.**


	8. Sorry

I want to say sorry to all of my loyal fans, recently I got a new laptop since my old one was… beyond repair, Even for Dad, who is a technician. But I have many stories to update and I will… within the week I should update Whirlpool, hopefully, but I will be working on ALL my stories. I aint dead yet…. But I have been busy looking for work so it will take longer but I promise I will update, so please be patient

but besides that, im looking people to help me with a Machinima, or even just to be friends on Xbox Live, my Tag is Gamester1941


End file.
